


Reunion

by NerdyNonbinary



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, mentions of transphobia, romance is not focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNonbinary/pseuds/NerdyNonbinary
Summary: You’ve received an Evite!From: Masami.Nitori@gmail.comTo: Kana.Sasa@gmail.com, Takatsuki99@gmail.com, CSarashina@mail.yahoo.co.jp, ChibaSaori@gmail.com, Ariga.Bakery.M@gmail.comCc: BiDemigod@gmail.comFriend Reunion!Meet up for a night of drinks and reminiscing! See old friends, make new connections! See below for details.Nitori calls for a friend group reunion five years after high school. But people change. Will old tensions still burn? Will former friends still connect? And what do you do when you have one night to erase years of mistakes?





	1. Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This fic heavily follows my own post series headcanons which can be found [here](http://nerdy-nonbinary.tumblr.com/post/153539314477/this-is-going-to-be-a-bit-of-a-rant-but-ive-been). Here's a basic rundown on names, pronouns, and life after high school.
> 
> -Masami Nitori, she/her, just graduated college, working on publishing her book "I Am a Girl".  
> -Anna Suehiro, she/her, continuing her modeling career.  
> -Yoshino Takatsuki, they/them, student teacher, studying to be english teacher.  
> -Saori Chiba, she/her, studying to be therapist  
> -Kanako Sasa, she/her, preschool teacher  
> -Mako Ariga, she/her, taking over her parent's bakery  
> -Chi Sarashina, she/he/they, plays professional women's basketball

**You’ve received an Evite!**

From: Masami.Nitori@gmail.com

To: Kana.Sasa@gmail.com, Takatsuki99@gmail.com, CSarashina@mail.yahoo.co.jp, ChibaSaori@gmail.com, Ariga.Bakery.M@gmail.com

Cc: BiDemigod@gmail.com

 

Friend Reunion! 

Meet up for a night of drinks and reminiscing! See old friends, make new connections! See below for details.

_Read More_

 

Confirm attendance?

  * Yes, I’ll be there!
  * Sorry, I won’t be able to make it.



\-------------------------------------

Responses:

  * Sasa Kanako: I will definitely be there! Can’t wait to see everyone! Also, who’s BiDemigod??
    * Nitori Masami: That’s Anna! She needed an email that wouldn’t be easy for any weird stalkers to find or anything.
  * Chiba Saori: I will also be attending.
    * Nitori Masami: Can’t wait to see you!
  * Sarashina Chi: I’m ready to get drunk and catch up! See you there, pals!!!!!!!
    * Nitori Masami: (Note to self: Count Chi’s drinks) So excited to see you, Chi!
  * Takatsuki Yoshino: I might have a meeting that night (The principal isn’t great at planning meetings), so I’m gonna play it safe and opt out. Sorry I can’t come, have a great time everyone!
    * Nitori Masami: Aw! We’ll be thinking of you! If you end up being able to make it, let me know!
  * Ariga Mako: Of course I’ll come! Everyone tell me your favorite sweets, I’ll make plenty for everyone!
    * Nitori Masami: How nice! See you there Mako!



\-------------------------------------

From: CSarashina@mail.yahoo.co.jp

To: Masami.Nitori@gmail.com

Subject: Someone Else

 

Hey Nitori,

I’m really excited for this party! Thanks for organizing this. There is one person I didn’t see on the list, though. I know I was closer with Momo than anyone else, but I was a little bit surprised you didn’t send her an email. I haven’t talked to her in awhile, so I don’t know where she is. I’m sure you have a reason for not inviting her, but I just wanted to double check in case there was a mistake. Can’t wait to see you!

Chi Sarashina

_They/She/He_

 ---

From: Masami.Nitori@gmail.com

To: CSarashina@mail.yahoo.co.jp

Subject: Re: Someone Else

 

Dear Sarashina,

I can’t wait to see you too! I was wondering if anyone would mention Shirai. You are right, she was really only friends with you, but I did look her up to see if she was in the area. Unfortunately, based on her Facebook, she has some… less than kind thoughts about trans people. I really didn’t think she would appreciate being invited to a party hosted by a trans woman where half the guests are trans. I hope you understand. I’m sure the party will be great without her (probably better than if she were there). See you soon!

Masami Nitori

P.S. Love the pronoun signature!

 ---

From: CSarashina@mail.yahoo.co.jp

To: Masami.Nitori@gmail.com

Subject: Re: Re: Someone Else

 

Nitori,

You were right not to invite her. You mentioned her facebook, so I checked it, and I’m sorry you ever had to look at that. I bet you didn’t know, but when I came out to her, she kinda stopped talking to me. I didn’t think much of it at the time. I always knew she had a crush on me, but also that she was lesbian, so I thought she just needed some time to get over me. But when I messaged her, she sent me the rudest, most transphobic thing. I’m sorry I doubted you.

Chi Sarashina

_They/She/He_

\-------------------------------------

 

Chiba Saori: Is this still the number of Sasa Kanako? If it is not, I’m sorry for the incorrect number. If it is, this is Chiba.

 

Sasa Kanako: Yes its me! Hi Chiba!

 

Chiba: Hello Sasa. I just wanted to check if you still used she and her pronouns before the party, so I don’t misgender anyone.

 

Sasa Kanako: Awww! That’s so nice of you! Yes, I still use she/her pronouns. I’m also bisexual, by the way.

Or should I say _BI_ the way? Haha. Anyway, just thought you should know.

 

Chiba Saori: Thank you for trusting me with that.

 

Sasa Kanako: No probs!

It’s really kind of you to check on people’s pronouns. No offense, but you really weren’t the best at them back in school.

 

Chiba Saori: That is exactly why I am doing this. I want people to know that I have changed and I am genuinely sorry for the way I acted in my youth.

 

Sasa Kanako: I’m sure everyone knows, but that’s still a great thing to do.

My lunch break’s almost done, I gtg. See you next week!

 

Chiba Saori: See you then.

\-------------------------------------

From: Ariga.Bakery.M@gmail.com

To: Kana.Sasa@gmail.com,CSarashina@mail.yahoo.co.jp, ChibaSaori@gmail.com, Masami.Nitori@gmail.com, BiDemigod@gmail.com

 

Hi Everyone!

I just wanted to double check to make sure I had everyone’s snack requests right!

Chiba: Strawberry shortcake

Sarashina: Chocolate cake

Nitori: Taiyaki

Sasa: Chichi dango

Suehiro: Sata andagi (I’d never made this before, but they’re easy and so good! I’m gonna add them to the shop, thank you for requesting these!)

See everyone soon!

Mako Ariga

\-------------------------------------

From: Masami.Nitori@gmail.com

To: Kana.Sasa@gmail.com, CSarashina@mail.yahoo.co.jp, ChibaSaori@gmail.com, Ariga.Bakery.M@gmail.com

Cc: BiDemigod@gmail.com, Takatsuki99@gmail.com

 

Hi everyone!

I know I’m going to see you all tomorrow night, but I just wanted to tell you how happy it makes me that I’m going to see you all again. I’m sure you all know how middle school was a really rough time in my life, and even with our misunderstandings, you all helped me get through that difficult time and become the woman I am today. But there’s another reason I’m inviting everyone over.

Anna and I are going to be moving to America sometime in the next year. We’re not quite sure when, but once Anna’s agents are set up and finish their business, we’re going to get ready to go. I wanted to have everyone together one last time before we left. It sucks that Takatsuki can’t make it, but for the rest of us, this may be the last time we see all of each other together, so let’s make the best of this night! See you tomorrow!

Your friend,

Masami Nitori


	2. The Evening Prior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: completely messed up the first uploading, should be fixed now!

Mako arrived at the party much earlier than she had planned. Sure, she’d wanted to get there early to help set up and bring all the food. But then she thought the train’s might run late, and the weather had said there was a chance for rain, and she knew she would have to walk slow with all the food she was carrying. So she decided to leave a bit earlier just in case.  
Now she was standing outside their grand apartment over an hour before she was supposed to be there. She considered texting Masami and asking her, but she decided it would be easier if she waited outside, in case Masami and Suehiro were busy with something. She found a bus stop nearby and, arms loaded with goodies, sat down to pass the time.

Mako had known Masami and Suehiro would be moving before she sent out the email, but she still didn’t believe it was true. But now that she was attending what was essentially their going away party, she was hit with the full weight of what it meant. Since middle school, Masami had been her closest friend. Even in their childhood, cut off from resources and outside support, they had had each other. And now, that was going to disappear. Sure, the two of them had found support groups as they were older, made themselves a community outside of their small, splintered friend circle. But nothing would replace that genuine connection they’d had, two young trans girls with no direction, no idea who they were, who had nothing but each other. It still hadn’t really sunk in yet.

She stared into the distance, the setting sun glowing just below the cloudline. The life she lived had always been uncertain. Transitioning, even at a relatively young age, had been terrifying. Even after nearly five years on hormones, she still got nervous glances in public, and she’d had slurs hurled at her more times than than she could bear to remember. She still had a small amount of money saved specifically for repairs to graffitti and attacks at the bakery. She hadn’t needed to use it yet, but she felt safer knowing she’d be able to fix whatever damage people like that could bring and keep on doing what she loves.

But now was no time to worry. This was meant to be a joyous occasion. Shamefully, Mako hadn’t talked to anyone besides Nitori, so she really was excited to see how everyone was doing. Even Chiba, whose relationship with all of them had been strained at the best of times. She needed to head back to help set up. If Nitori was going to leave, why was she sitting around and fretting, rather than enjoying what time they had left?

Mako hopped up and sprinted back to Nitori’s house.

\---

“Ms. Sasa, where do you go when school is done?”

Kanako turned to face Rina, her last straggler before she shut down her classroom for the day. She bent down to the girl’s level. “Well, where do you think I go?”

The girl put a serious look on her face as she thought, before replying “I don’t know. Maybe you have a bed in the school?”

Kanako couldn’t help but laugh. “No, Rina, Ms. Sasa doesn’t live in school. Usually, I go home and make myself dinner, and then get ready for tomorrow’s activity. But tonight, I’m actually doing something special.”

The girl bounced on the balls of her feet, impatient at her teacher’s vague answer. “What? What are you doing?”

“I’m going to see some friends that I haven’t seen in a long time.”

“How long?”

“Well, let’s see. How old are you, Rina?”

She stuck out one hand, her chubby thumb tucked in. “Four!”

“Wow!” She feigned surprise, and Rina let out a little giggle. “You’re so old! But the last time I saw my friends was so long ago, you weren’t even born yet!”

“What! Ms. Sasa, you gotta be like a million years old!”

Kanako pouted at the comment. “Hey, I’m not that old! Maybe just a thousand years old.”

Her ears caught the sound of heels on linoleum, and she stood up to see a disheveled businesswoman sprint into the doorway, holding the frame as she caught her breath. “Ms. Sasa, thank you so much,” She said, panting. “My meeting was late and my phone died, and-”

“Mrs. Okano, it’s no problem. Just doing my job.” She bent back down to Rina. “Bye, Rina! See you next week!”

The girl looked over her shoulder as she left, her mom’s hand holding hers. “Bye Ms. Sasa! Have fun with your friends!” Her voice drifted down the hallway, and soon the classroom was silent.

It was odd. Until then, recounting her plans to a toddler, the weight of the night hadn’t truly hit her. Now it collapsed upon her shoulders, weights dragging her deep into the earth. Most of her students weren’t even alive the last time she saw them. Sure, there was social media. She’d been a little startled when Ariga had come out immediately after graduation. It made sense, looking back, but she hadn’t been as vocal about it as Nitori had. Takatsuki identified as x-gender now, but there was a period from after graduation until just over a year ago where she’d heard nothing from them. Then they’d popped back up on social media, with a guy’s haircut and FtX on every bio page. They were a student teacher now, working towards a degree, but she couldn’t help but wonder what had made them fall off the map for so many years.

Sarashina was the opposite end of the spectrum, showering in the spotlight (or, as much spotlight as there was) of women’s basketball. The star player, Sarashina was becoming more famous than even some of the male players, despite almost nonexistent media coverage of women’s sports. Of course, there was a little twist.

Sarashina wasn’t a girl.

They’d come out as genderfluid about three years ago, a post on every piece of social media they had. A quick selfie with that signature smile of his, with the caption “btw I’m genderfluid. he/she/they.” Not even an explanation. Kanako knew enough to find accurate sites and definitions, but others would be lost. It seemed hasty and poorly planned, from her point of view.

But maybe that’s what Sarashina had been going for. Spontaneity, confusion, casual mention of their identity. That was the Chi-chan way. 

Then, of course, there was Chiba. Chiba, who had been a part of their friend group all the way back in fifth grade. Chiba, who always had had a crush on Nitori, even in denial of her gender. Chiba, who became… Kanako hated to say it, but it was the truth: Chiba became an asshole.  
Kanako hadn’t seen her much since high school, and Chiba wasn’t one for social media. After the text she’d sent her, she was willing to her the benefit of the doubt, but Kanako was still wary. Out of the whole group, she’d definitely been the most transphobic (excluding Shirai, who had only been a part of the group by being glued to Sarashina’s shoulder at all times). Everything she had said to Takatsuki, denying their identity when they thought they were a guy. Even Nitori, the object of her constant affections, was a target, as she was almost painfully straight, and wanted her to hold on her male identity, even when dressing her up in skirts and blouses. Sure, Kanako had been airheaded as a kid, and none of them knew much about any of this at the time, but even she could tell something had been up. 

Still, Nitori was inviting her, and that had to count for something. Who knows? She may have changed, and Kanako was willing to give her a chance. 

But past all the memories and afterthought, a childish sense of glee bloomed in her chest. Everyone, together again, a way they hadn’t been since the end of middle school. It was thrilling, in an odd way. A private high school reunion, without the distant acquaintances to weave through and drunk dancing. Well, drunk strangers dancing, anyway.

Kanako finished tidying up the classroom, and silently skipped her way out the door. She couldn’t wait to see her friends again. 

\---

Saori was a bad person. 

This wasn’t some huge revelation, any action or scenario that triggered the thought. Hell, she was sitting in the middle of a café, typing away at an essay when she realized it. 

Saori was a bad person. 

It was ironic, really, considering her area of study. How could she be a therapist if she couldn’t even help herself? But the position suited her. She’d always dealt with her problems by focusing on something else, some new project or plan separate from her mind. Writing a play, dressing up friends, going to church. Now she was going to do it for a living. 

Saori was a bad person. 

“Ok.”

The room went silent, eye contact unbroken between the pair before she pulled her eyes away, staring at the floor. Dr. Yamada continued. “Ok. You’re a bad person. What are you going to do about it?”

“Huh?”

Dr. Yamada sighed, shifting her notebook in her lap. “Do you want to be a person?”

Saori paused. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Ok. So let’s work on changing that.”

“But it’s not that simp-“

“It’s not. I know. But saying you’re a bad person doesn’t make you any less of one. It just makes you self aware. Nothing is going to change unless you put in a little effort.”

Saori let the clock echo through the silent room for the rest of the session. Her weekly therapy appointments often left her emotionally drained, but she’d asked to have a lighter session this week, as she was meeting old friends afterwards. 

So much that did. 

But it got her thinking. Why did she think she was a bad person?

Well, for one thing, she was attending a party hosted by a girl she bullied mercilessly for years under the guise of love. How many times had she given Nitori clothes to match her true self, only to deny her identity in the same breath? As Sasa had bluntly put it the last they had seen each other, her “distinctly oppressive heterosexuality” had not only blinded her from truly seeing Nitori for who she was, but also irreparably hurt their relationship. She still couldn’t believe she’d been invited, though the email had gone out months ago.

For another thing, she’d narrowly avoided again seeing someone who she had truly, deeply injured, even more than Nitori. She recalled the sigh of relief she’d breathed when Takatsuki had reluctantly declined the evite, and she still felt that stab of guilt. For all that she was right in saying Takatsuki wasn’t really a boy, she had actively dissuaded them from presenting the way they wanted to at the time, and she’s couldn’t help but wonder if their declining mental health during the last years of high school had been partly her fault, for denying their identity. 

As she exited the office building, she questioned her decision to attend the party for the millionth time. None of them had genuinely enjoyed her presence by the end of school, really. Did she have any good reason to go, besides bringing up bad memories?

But Dr. Yamada said it took work to fix oneself. Maybe she needed to go. Maybe she needed to bring up the past in order to make herself a better future. 

Saori was a bad person. 

But tonight, she will take the first step to become a better one.


	3. Stumbling Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two guests arrive, and start to realize seeing people for the first time in five years means you can't just pick up where you left off.
> 
> But it does mean you can pick up some beer while you do.

Their apartment was nice, a pale yellow with dark red shingles casting a shadow across the street below. A small, white balcony jutted out over the lower floors, leading to a pair of double glass doors. It was obvious that those who lived inside were well off, but not extravagant enough to attract unwanted attention. In other words, it was perfect.

Unfortunately, four precariously stacked cases of beer stopped Chi from enjoying the view. 

Maybe they overdid it a bit, but it was hard to remember that not everyone had the same high tolerance for alcohol they had. In any case, they’d leave any extra with Suehiro and Nitori, as a going away present. Two birds with one stone. 

It really was a shame that they were moving to the USA. They hadn’t been able to see them a lot, but the move made the possibility almost zero, unless they made some international team that played near them. 

Shifting the cases with a sigh, Chi slowly shuffled towards the apartment, careful to avoid any curbs or cracks they could trip over. They couldn’t drop it all now, when they were so close. Resting a foot on the treacherous staircase looming above, they pushed themselves forward, landing with a hard, echoing stomp on the next step. A shriek rang out behind them, and Chi stumbled back, landing on their backside with an impact that rattled up their spine. The top case fell back over their head, and they braced themself, cringing at the impending shatter of glass, until-

“Got it!”

Someone grunted behind them, but no shards hit their back, and they slowly turned around to graciously thank their savior. They were not expecting to see the young woman behind them. 

“Oh! Sarashina?”

“Kanabun!”

Chi quickly dropped the cases (close enough to the ground they wouldn’t break) and leapt towards Kanako, who gripped tightly to her beer case as she stumbled backwards several steps, ultimately keeping her footing. “Sarashina! I-It’s nice to see you!”

Chi didn’t pause to get a good look at their childhood friend before grabbing her around the waist and spinning her in circles. “It’s great to see you too, Kanabun! You’ve gotten taller!” 

Kanako let out another shriek, her feet flailing wildly at the sudden loss of contact with the ground, before grinning back at Chi, nearly crying with infectious laughter. “Sarashina! Let me down so I can hug you back!” 

After a final twirl for good measure, Chi put her down, and Kanako swayed for a moment before regaining balance. Swiftly, she put down the case and wrapped her arms around them, standing on her tiptoes to get a good position. “Ugh, it is so see you, Sarashina. I’m so sorry about the screaming, I just wasn’t paying attention, and then you stomped and I didn’t realize anyone else was here, and I just-”

Chi cut her off. “It’s fine, Kanabun. Less talk, more hug.” 

Kanako snorted, giving a quick squeeze before stepping back, looking them over. “Okay, I was just about to say something about how ripped you are, but let’s put that on hold. Did you just call me ‘Kanabun’?” She let out a laugh. “No one’s called me that since high school. And I think that was just you then, too.”

Chi’s smile faltered. “Do you want me to stop?”

Kanako shook her head, waving her hands frantically in front of her. “No no no! It’s not bad at all! It’s just… weird.” She dropped her hands. “God, this is all so weird. I haven’t actually seen any of you guys in person since high school.” She went quiet, staring intently at the beer sitting at her feet. “Hey, Sarashina?”

They grinned. “You can call me Chi, you know. I did call you Kanabun.”

She gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Okay, then, Chi? You’ve seen Nitori since she finished college, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve visited her and Suehiro once or twice in the off season.”

“Okay. Um,” She gulped, looking anywhere but at her friend standing in front of her. “Is there anything I should, like, prepare for? When I see her? I really don’t want this to come across as offensive, I just,” She groaned, searching for the right words. “Does she sound different? Does she look like, y’know, Nitori, just more feminine? Or will she look like a whole different person? I’ve seen social media, but I feel like it’s not the same as seeing her in real life.”

Chi saw the cogs spinning wildly in her head as she reached up to scratch her head, a nervous habit that apparently hadn’t left her after all these years. They placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, Kanabun. You’re fine. Well, she definitely still looks like herself, physically, just more feminine, like you said. But the way she carries herself is completely different, just cause of her confidence and not having to hide, I think. My teammates told me I looked even taller after I came out, cause I wasn’t tense and hunching my shoulders so much.”

“Chi looking  _ taller _ ? That’s a feat,” she muttered, and the pair laughed.

“As for her voice, she pitches it more up than in school, but it’s not actually different. Estrogen doesn’t do that, I’m pretty sure.” Kanako still look unsure, so they give them a quick knock on the head, forcing her to look at them as they rubbed at the spot. “Cheer up, Kanabun! This is a party! Masami wouldn’t’ve invited us if she didn’t want us there.”

Kanako’s eyes widened a bit at the mention of their host’s name. “Masami… I haven’t heard anyone use that for her out loud before. I’ve always just called her Nitori.”

Chi bent down to pick up three of the beer cases. “Well, there’s no time like the present! I bet they’re staring at us out the window, waiting for us to get upstairs.” They started back up the staircase, with a much clearer view this time. 

Kanako quickly snapped back to the present, grabbing the fourth case at her feet and running to catch up with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but it's been six months since I posted and I wrote about half of this in the past two weeks. I just really wanted to post something again. I don't know when I'll have another chapter ready, but us Wandering Son fans know how to make do on little content, considering the size of the fandom. I hope this can tide you over until then.


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is almost upon us.

“Masami, everything is going to be fine.”

It pained Anna to see her girlfriend like this, but she wasn't too surprised. Though her confidence had grown, since she started transitioning, her anxiety was prone to show up in high-stress situations like these. 

Anna could definitely relate. Her absolute panic when she came out as queer on live television was just as terrifying as Masami seeing her school friends for the first time in years, and possibly the last. But years of modeling helped her find calm composure out of thin air. Masami didn’t have that, and she had one shot to say goodbye. Those are stakes Anna had no comparison to. 

“Anna,” she choked out, her voice high and right, and Anna instinctively took her hand. “I’m just… scared I won’t be what they’re expecting. I mean, Mako and Chi already know, even if I haven’t seen Chi in a while, but Sasa? Chiba? I’m not going to be the cute child who passes with no effort that they grew up with. I’m just going to be me. I’m worried they’ll be disappointed.”

“Masami.” The stern was she called her name forced Masami’s eyes from the ground, and she stared straight at her girlfriend. “I understand you’re scared. And if they aren’t cool with everything, that would suck. But they accepted the invite, with your name on it. They wouldn’t take tie out of their day to come here just to be dicks. And if they did, well, you can savor the victory of kicking a transphobe’s ass out the door.” 

Masami giggled at the thought, before glancing at the floor again, a melancholy look in her eyes. “That would be great, but it would still hurt if my old friends turned out like that.” She squeezed Anna’s hand. “I’m mostly worried about Chiba, I guess. I mean, Sasa is so genuine, she could deadname me and I would know it was a mistake. But Chiba was… harsher. About all of it. I think she just needed to feel like she was right about everything, but it hurt. And I know I invited her myself, and know it’s been years, but I’m still nervous she hasn’t really changed.”

Anna pursed her lips. She really didn’t have an answer, seeing as she barely knew Chiba herself. But Masami needed something besides the emptiness that told her the worst would come true, so she grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes again. “I can’t say what will happen tonight, but I do know you’ve got a girlfriend with a killer stare, a best friend who is always ready to defend you, and a professional basketball player with arms of steel attending the party, who would be eager to show her sorry ass out the door if she tried anything. You can focus on having a great time with your real friends, and I can handle the rest. This is your night, okay? Don’t let your thoughts bring you down.”

Masami burst out laughing, and Anna knew she’d broken the stubborn wall her anxiety tended to make when she got too deep into dark thoughts. She stood up and offered her hand. “Come on, you dork, we can’t have a party for you unless we finish setting up.”

Masami took her hand and pulled herself to her feet. “Ah, but it’s  _ your _ dork we’re setting up a party for. Shouldn’t you go finish cleaning the kitchen like you promised this morning, which I’m certain is still full of dirty dishes?

She blushed at being called out for her forgetfulness. “Ugh, Masami, you know I’ve been buying stuff all day, can’t you at least help?”

Masami pouted her lips, fluttering her lashes and making her best puppy-dog eyes. “Pretty please for your favorite girlfriend who is seeing all her old friends toniiiight?”

Anna tried to fake a serious face, but couldn’t help but smile (plus, Masami was right that she should’ve done it earlier). “Fine, princess. I’ll go clean, you get ready.”

Masami planted a kiss on her cheek. “My hero,” she sighed, before heading towards the bathroom, and Anna couldn’t even pretend to be mad anymore.

* * *

 

Shit. 

Of course the principal decided to put their weekly meeting on Friday nights. Clearly, in his 40-something years in education, he’s forgotten that some teachers still tried to have a social life. 

Of course, they had to turn down the invitation to their childhood best friend’s going away party. Going away to Los Angeles, across the ocean, to a new country, to a new continent party. Last time any of them will ever get to see her party. And they had to tell her their job came first. 

And now, now, the principal sent an email. Not even a phone call, a fucking email, “Oh, I completely forgot! Today’s my anniversary, there’s no meeting tonight. Sorry!” They wanted to laugh. Sorry? Sorry wouldn’t cut it. Sorry you almost let your best friend move a thousand miles away without saying goodbye. Sorry you almost had to live with that guilt for the rest of your life. Sorry you got your bag caught in the subway, that you missed your stop in your anxiety, that you ran a mile to get there before the sun disappeared. 

You’re cold, you’re sweaty, and your feet ache like hell, but you sprint all the way there.

I’m coming, Nitori, you think. I’m coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter lengths keep getting shorter, but that's how it goes with most of my writing. At least chapters are getting out a little bit faster.


End file.
